


Go Back

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Wolf/Bear AU [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Het, Human, Hybrids, Interspecies Relationship(s), animal/human hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker's mother wants to bring her back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Back

"Go back."

"No. I came here to bring Thornstriker home and I will not leave without her."

"She is no longer your concern. Now go back."

"You stubborn... She's my child! Return her!"

Thornstriker had been listening to Crossflare argue with her mother for nearly two hours now. It was so surreal to her that it was even happening though. Ember and her lover had come to take her back home. While the man waited outside the house, Ember had come in to speak with her Crossflare. Even though she had already lost her virginity, to a wolf-man no less, her mother wanted to bring her back home. Apparently there was some rich man who wanted to marry her, regardless of her virginity or lack there of.

She should have figured that was the reason why Ember would come for her. Money. Still, she had hoped maybe, just maybe, the woman missed her. A little.

That was hardly the case though, it seemed.

Crossflare made her hide in the living room closet. Pretend not to be home, so that way Ember would eventually have to leave if she thought Thornstriker wasn't even there for her to take back.

Primus, she didn't want to go back and marry some man she never met. She had a lover. It didn't matter if he was a wolf-man. He was kind and gentle and always put her wellbeing first. He loved her, just as she loved him... And she had gotten used to having so much freedom living out here with him and her grandmother. Living with her mother had always been so suffocating, like she couldn't breathe... It was never like that here.

"Thornstriker is happy here," Crossflare said, eyes narrowing at the woman she raised. "She has a good life. Now leave her to it."

"How could my daughter possibly be happy living with a wench like you and at the hands of a wolf?"

"Perhaps if you had learned to take your children's feelings into consideration, you would know."

"You-!"

"Just go back. Thornstriker isn't even here. She's with a man who loves her. A man she chose. One who isn't interested in paying you a heavy sum for your greedy purposes."

There was a long pause.

"Thornstriker isn't here?"

"No."

"... Where can I find her?"

"Do you want to talk with the wolf-man instead?"

More silence followed. Right, her mother was afraid of anything that wasn't human. And she hated wolf-men the most, believing them to be dirty monsters that preyed on humans for sport. Thornstriker had no idea why she believed such stories, but her mother... wasn't the smartest woman. Not that she would ever say that.

She heard furniture rattling, causing her to perk up a bit.

"I will come back."

"And I will send you away."

"I want my daughter back-"

"-so you can sell her off, yes, I'm aware."

Thornstriker heard hurried footsteps, no doubt her grandmother chasing Ember out the door. Primus, her family was so dysfunctional... At least Airstream was fortunate enough to not have to deal with this. He had already married a long time ago, so of course he had no value to her mother.

She did though. Even though she had lost her virginity, she was still not married. There was still a chance for her mother to make use of her, as scary as that was to think about. And since the chance had appeared, her mother was going to take it, regardless of how she felt.

"Tell Thornstriker what I-"

"I'll tell her to beware, yes, now get out of my home."

Thornstriker heard the front door open before her mother's sharp "hmph!" filled the air. She flinched back when she heard the door slam shut before her grandmother locked it. A breath she didn't realized she had been holding slowly released from her mouth. Thank Primus, she was finally gone...

Quietly, she pushed opened the closet door and peeked outside, seeing Crossflare rubbing her eyes. Now she felt bad. Crossflare had to deal with her mother, even though this was her problem. Her mother had only come here because her grandmother was letting her stay. Maybe she should look into moving out, to let the older woman have some peace...

"Grandmother?"

The older woman looked up to see Thornstriker walking towards her. Seeing the worried look on her face made her give a gentle smile. "It's all right, Thornstriker. She's gone."

"A-Are you all right?"

"Oh, yes, I'm quite fine." She let out a small breath, moving to sit down on the big chair in the living room. "Unfortunately, I know she will come back... Stubborn mule."

"... Grandmother, maybe it's time I-"

But the woman was already shaking her head, knowing what she wanted to say. "It's not good for you to sleeping in a wolf's den," she said. "Even if he is your lover, Bloodshed's home isn't fit for a human. I would be much more comfortable you living here with me."

"But I don't want my mother-"

"Oh, don't worry about her," she laughed, waving her hand. "She's nothing. I can handle her. And if I do need help, I'll gladly ask your wolf-man for assistance. He would scare her off."

Thornstriker couldn't find it in her to disagree. Bloodshed was quite intimidating. According to his friends, he just had to look at a human and they would run away. Except for her, apparently. Though, she had been too frozen up with fear to move when they had first met...

Still, they had to do something. Thornstriker didn't want to go back. And she knew Bloodshed would be furious to know what her mother was trying to do. She also feared that something would happen to her grandmother if they didn't resolve the issue quickly. She needed to find a way to sternly reject her mother, even if she had never been good at doing that.

Whatever she did, Thornstriker would not go back home. She would never go back.


End file.
